


[Cover Art] for " Falling and Flying" by Joules Mer

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for " Falling and Flying" by Joules Mer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joules Mer (joulesmer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joulesmer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling and Flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836278) by [Joules Mer (joulesmer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joulesmer/pseuds/Joules%20Mer). 



I thought that come Series Three we wouldn't see any more decent Post-Reichenbach stories but I was wrong and this is one of the stories in the Nostos series that I have chosen to cover art. The image of John's nightmare metaphor is haunting and interesting as other friends have written fan fic including corvids ([one of which a friend illustrated and I hung on my wall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/529690)).

  


  


  


  


  


 

A couple of years back a family of crows were being raised around Barts and I photographed and fed them when I passed through West Smithfield. That lead to another couple of stories being written by Aderyn (if you are interested comment below and I'll find you the links). There's a particularily lovely bit about young Mycroft holding baby Sherlock and comparing him to a dark feathered bird and anyone using that sort of image again is welcomed.

  


  
  



End file.
